


The Sporty and Brooding

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fighting, Sex, Werewolf, WolfDanny, catmilla, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla have a past which is rarely talked about. Wolves and Vampires don’t get along, so it’s not too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

Carmilla walked to the other side of her dorm to grab Laura’s pillow again. She threw it over onto her bed, and walked back to her side of the room to grab her carton of ‘Soy Milk’. She plopped back onto her bed, and drank from the carton. She closed the lid and looked around the room for a book to read. She took out her iPhone, remembering she had Netflix on it, and watched Unbreakable: Kimmy Schmit. She scoffed at the girls being caught in the bunker. Wow, she thought, that’s so terrible. At least you weren’t trapped alone in a pitch black coffin. She watched about three episodes before there was a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and stalked to see who wanted to talked to her, or Laura. She put the carton down on Laura’s shelf and opened the door. There, stood a fiery red haired woman. She stood about a foot taller than the vampire, and had a deep scowl on her face.

“Laura’s not here, Mutt.” Carmilla teased.  
“One, I am not mutt. And two, I’m not here for Laura.” Danny muttered, “I’m here for you.”  
“I don’t want to have sex with a wolf.”  
“Not in that way vamp. I...I want to make amends with you.” the blue eyed girl sighed, “Laura’s tired of us always fighting, and I don’t want to explain our...indifference. It is agreed that we will not tell anyone?”  
“Yeah. That was an embarrassing time for me.”  
“Really?”, Danny inquired, walking into the dorm.  
“Really. Why are you still here?”  
“Again, I thought we could try to get along again.”  
“Fine.” Carmilla murmured walking back to her bed.  
“Thank you.” Danny said, sitting on Laura’s bed.

Carmilla hunched over watching Danny’s movements. She moved her phone in her pocket, and waited for the redhead to say something. She sighed and started talking about her animosity towards Danny. Danny listened the whole time, never speaking. She only listened. She gave the vampire her time to explain, to feel, to learn. Danny noticed her old friend’s emotions rising to a peak of true understanding. Carmilla’s eyes grew tears, so Danny walked over and grabbed a nearby tissue box to hand them to the vampire. She sat down and let Carmilla lean into her. Danny rubbed Carmilla’s back, and whispered an old Scottish lullaby to her. When she calmed down, Carmilla backed away from the wolf.

“When does Laura usually come by?” Danny asked.  
“In about 1 hour.”  
“Okay. I think she’d find it weird that we would be talking to each other like regular ‘people.” Danny stood up and walked to the door. She stopped, and turned around. “It took me years to get over you Carm.”  
“I-”, but she was stopped by Danny quickly walking out of the room. “I was forced to end it.”

Carmilla dropped her gaze to the tissue box. She picked it up, and tossed it back on the desk. She fell back into her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She grabbed her phone, and continued watching Unbreakable until she slipped into slumber. She dreamed of the fight that ended Danny and her relationship. It was vivid and sad. Angering and yet somewhat happy. She dreamt of her break up. It was 1923, and Carmilla’s mom had threatened her relationship with the ‘target’. Danny didn’t want her girlfriend to leave her, so to counteract that she hid all of Carmilla’s belongings. Carmilla, in a fit of rage, attacked Danny in her panther form. She slashed Danny’s face with her right paw. Danny’s eyes started to glow in return as she morphed into a reddish brown wolf. The wolf backed up, settling a low growl as she was ready to jump at the panther. Danny swatted at Carmilla, and snapped at her neck. The black panther roared and got back at the wolf slashing at her ribs. She then got on to her hind legs where she was met by the other animal on standing, too. The wolf slashed at Carmilla, catching her stomach, and cutting her across a thigh. Blood coated their paws and fur. They backed away, and just looked at each other. Carmilla was the first to change back, she began crying, and grabbed her suitcases, leaving even though her clothes were in tatters, and she had blood dripping out of her wounds. On her way out, Carmilla saw Ell. Just a mirage. Just a mirage. She walked to a black limo where Will stood with the door open for her. Her mother sat there, and smiled at her daughter.

“Please mother.” Carmilla whined in her sleep. “MOTHER!”  
“Carm! Wake up!” Laura said shaking the vampire.  
Carmilla shot her eyes wide open. She had a petrified look on her face as she tried to find the blonde.  
“It’s okay Carm.” Laura said pulling her close. “I’m here.”  
“Laura.” Carmilla whispered.  
“I’m here.”  
“Laura.”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Danny”  
“I’ll get her.”  
“Wait, don’t.” Carmilla tried to snap herself into reality once more.  
“Do you need your blood?”  
“What?”  
“You know, the Soy Melk.” Laura stated, incorrectly saying the ‘i’.  
“No thank you.” Carmilla whispered combing a hand through her hair.  
“Well, I’m here if you need anything.”

Carmilla blinked a couple of times to slow down her thoughts and emotions. She covered her face and sat in silence for three minutes. Laura tapped on her shoulder and sat next to the vampire. She handed her the box of cookies, and fixed the girl’s hair. Carmilla smiled a bit, and took one. She felt her phone buzzing, and looked at it. It was a text from Danny.

Carmilla im sorry i stormed out lik tht. can you forgiv me?  
She quickly texted back to Danny Yeah. scots, i need to talk 2 u. can i come up 2 ur place?  
Yeah  
When?  
6:45 good w/ u  
Yeah. what room  
f 6 rm 15

Carmilla looked at the clock 6:37. She glanced at a confused Laura, and patted the blonde’s head. Carmilla gracefully stood and walked to the closet. She found a plaid shirt, and slipped it on. She grabbed her phone, and put it in her pocket. Her smile faded into one of depression and old memories. She walked out, and closed the door behind her. She walked up the four flights of stairs to get to Danny’s flat. She opened the door leading to the 6th floor. She walked down the bright hallway, hearing all the juniors laughing and watching them walk into each other’s rooms. Carmilla checked her phone. 6:42. She looked for Danny’s door. 7. 9. 11. 13. There. Carmilla knocked on the door. She heard a bit of fumbling, and saw the tall redhead open the door. She looked up to meet those blue eyes. Danny let Carmilla in making a vampire joke, and closed the door behind her.

“What did you do after I left?” Carmilla asked sitting on a bed tarnished with the old flag of Scotland.  
“I spent years in the forest.” She answered walking to her fridge.  
“Where? Still in New York or up here?”  
“In New York for a while. But there was a little trouble with the cops, so I moved up into Toronto. Then I was able to get a degree in teaching, so here I am in Silas.”  
“What did you do?”  
“In New York? Well I started turning people and I was caught.”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“I didn’t want to be alone again.”  
“Where are they now?”  
“Dead or in New York still.”  
“Dead?”  
“Well, some of them died after the cops found me. They were caught and killed.”  
“Why didn’t I hear about this?”  
“They kept it quiet. Last time I checked though, all of the witnesses have passed away anyway.”

Danny walked over to the papers on her desk, and continued to correct them. Carmilla got up and opened the fridge. She was shocked to find slabs of meat, and a bag of something that smelt like iron.  
“What the hell is this?”  
“My food.” Danny sighed turning around. “I make sure to cook it through before I put it in there.”  
“Is that what I think it is?”  
Danny got up and walked to Carmilla. She peaked over the shorter girl’s shoulder and nodded. “Yeah. It’s blood. I have a glass around here...somewhere.”  
“It’s okay, I’m not that hungry.”  
“Well, if you ever run out of blood, feel free to take some. I have no use for it.”  
“Why do you have it here?”  
“Well, I went hunting and I didn’t want to be caught throwing away blood, so I put it into a container and in a bag, just in case it leaks.”  
“That’s oddly disgusting. Even to a vampire.”

Carmilla shot back up, and ran straight into Danny’s face. The wolf lurched back as she bit through her bottom lip. She cursed something in Gaelic, and brought a hand to her lip. She checked to see if there was a wound, and was annoyed to see blood on her fingers. She looked around to find a box of tissues. She took one out and dabbed her lip. Carmilla quickly strode to the tall girl. She pulled her down and started dabbing her lip looking at how deep the wound was. She apologized and held the tissue to her lip.

“You’re not trying to suck away the blood?” Danny teased.  
“Do you want me to?” Carmilla challenged.  
“It’s up to you.”

Carmilla cocked her head and leaned up to kiss the redhead. She felt the blood hit her lips as they pulled each other closer. Danny trailed a bloody kiss down Carmilla’s neck. The vampire sighed quietly. She dragged her nails down Danny’s arms. She brought her hands under the wolf’s shirt and pressed her nose into the redhead’s hair. The forest. Just like old times. Her hands trailed further up until she felt a lacy fabric hidden under the ginger’s bro tank. The dark haired girl turned her head up reveal her neck even more. Danny stepped back closing her eyes.

“What is it?” Carmilla asked.  
“Laura… We need to move on, Carm.”  
“Why?”  
“Laura.”  
“We’re not dating, Danny.”  
“I know that, but...Fuck it.” Danny pulled Carmilla into a close embrace. She dropped her head to the ‘younger’ woman’s ear. “Do you still remember the song we danced to in the Broadway Gala of 1910?”  
“Ada Jones’ By the Light of the Silvery Moon.”

Danny hummed the tune grasping Carmilla’s hand and resting the other on her hip. Carmilla sang the song they had once danced to more than a hundred years ago. When Danny reached the end of the song, she dipped Carmilla to kiss the shorter girl. When they stood up, Carmilla reached to kiss back, falling against the wolf a bit. Danny laughed and leaned into Carmilla a little more, forcing her to walk back until she was against the door. Carmilla smiled, and wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck. Danny easily plucked the vampire’s hands off and pinned them against the door. She kissed her way down to the vampire’s stomach, ducking her head under her shirt before removing the plaid and black shirts. Carmilla moved her hands to unbutton her jeans. Danny stood up and rested her hands on the waistband before ultimately pushing them down. She brought her hands back up to the shorter girl’s face, tracing her jawline. The ginger removed her bro tank. She took off her green pants and stood their clad in her lacy black bra and panties. Carmilla was wearing a cute red bra and boy shorts of the same colour. They looked at each other, taking in one another’s beauty. The shorter girl brought Danny in for another kiss and wrapped one leg around her hip. Danny lifted her other leg, and forced Carmilla into the door even more. They closed the gap, and Danny ground her pelvis into Carmilla. The vampire exhaled quietly, tightening her grip on her lover’s neck. Danny ground against her again and dragged a hand across the bottom of Carmilla’s thigh. Carmilla let a small whimper escape her lips.

“The bed.” Carmilla commanded. Danny smiled and carried her there, setting her down. “The door handle wasn’t that comfortable.”

Danny kissed her and trailed a hand down Carmilla’s abdomen, hooking her boy shorts and snapping them. Carmilla laughed, and combed a hand through the red curtain of hair. She undid her bra to show off what she had. Danny smirked at Carmilla and removed the girl’s boy shorts. She lowered herself and kissed Carmilla’s clit. The younger girl’s breath hitched and looked down at the wolf. Danny looked up, her eyes slightly glowing, and smiled. She progressed to grasp at the sheets and shudder at everything Danny did to her. Her hands clenched the sheets as a low purr escaping her lips. She looked up at the ceiling while she came down from her high. Danny pulled herself up, and kissed her old foe. Her eyes still had a low glow even after she spooned the smaller girl in her bed. The two kissed as they reconnected.

“Scots, ”Carmilla asked looking up at the ginger. “Why were you so against Laura letting me go? And anything that had to do with Laura being sympathetic to me?”  
“I guess didn’t want Laura to get hurt like me. She wouldn’t be able to cope. You have a way with girls, and I think you know that.”  
“But you acted as though you didn’t know me?”  
“I didn’t...at first. But I heard your voice and I knew it was you.” Danny said looking down at Carmilla. “I didn’t want Laura to ask questions though after I knew it was you.”  
“You didn’t recognize me?”  
“No. But when I dated you, if you remember, you were a light brunette, not a black haired beauty.”  
“Oh yeah, mother didn’t like me as a brunette, so she told me to dye it dark..”  
“I miss your light hair.”  
“So do I.”  
“Carmilla, I…”Danny hesitated frowning a bit before tilting Carmilla’s head up a little more. “I love you. Still. I miss my vampire, my tiny gay vampire.”  
“I love you, too. My beast of the night. You keep me warm, even when I’m not near you.”  
“Can we start over again.”  
Carmilla kissed Danny, whispering “Yes. Of course my wolf.”


	2. Beer and Darts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to era for prompting me to continue this fic.
> 
> ;)

“Carmilla, I…”Danny hesitated frowning a bit before tilting Carmilla’s head up a little more. “I love you. Still. I miss my vampire, my tiny gay vampire.”  
“I love you, too. My beast of the night. You keep me warm, even when I’m not near you.”  
“Can we start over again?”  
Carmilla kissed Danny, whispering “Yes. Of course my wolf.”  
________________________________________

Chapter 2

Danny woke up the next day hearing her phone go off. She stirred, and looked around for her vampire. She shrugged, and unlocked her phone.

“Yeah- Yeah?”  
“Hey, it’s LaF.”  
“Hi. Why are you calling so early?”  
“It’s 9 o’clock.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. Aren’t we going to that party?”  
“What party?”  
“The Bio and Alchemy Club party.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“When are we meeting?”  
“Soon, I’ll be there really soon.”  
“Okay bye.”

Danny got up and stretched, letting a low annoyed growl roll in her chest. She grabbed her phone, and walked to the staircase and slid down the railing. She closed her eyes as the wind broke apart her hair. She jumped to the next railing as she neared the first floor. When she gained too much speed, she felt herself get thrown from the pole and onto the stairs and into something else. She ran straight into Carmilla who was on the staircase, drinking from a beer bottle. She took the vampire to the ground, and looked into the shorter girl’s dark eyes.

“Scheiße!”  
“Cac! Buartha, Carmilla.”  
“It’s okay Danny." Carmilla said rubbing her arm. "Nice technicolored pants.”  
“What, you don’t like the colour orange?”  
“Well orange is the new black.”  
“You need to spend less time on Netflix.” Danny laughed and helped Carmilla up.  
“You wish.”  
Danny smiled. “Sorry again for running into you.”  
“It’s okay Mon Loupe.” Carmilla said, kissing Danny.  
“I have to go. I need to meet up with Lafontaine.”  
“When?”  
“Now.”  
“Where are you going?”  
Danny pulled away, and opened the door to the first floor. “Bio and Alchemy party.”  
“Tell the bio major to bring neat freak instead.”  
“Okay.” Danny took out her phone and texted Lafontaine to bring Perry instead. “Done.”  
“Can we go to your dorm, giant?”  
“I think I might have something a little better.”  
“Okay.”

Danny held out her hand and rushed down the stairs to the base floor. She opened the door for Carmilla, and walked to her car. They sat down and Danny started up the car. She glanced at Carmilla, and turned on the radio. Carmilla looked down at her necklace, and then back up to the driver. She smiled weakly, and reached out for her hand. Danny smiled, and held it as she drove out of the parking lot. Danny drove to a nearby gay bar called ‘Pegasus on Church’. Carmilla smirked as Danny parked and lead her inside. The music was loud and had, surprisingly, no bass drops. Danny walked to the bar and ordered two beers. She brought them back, and sat in a booth.

“Danny?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How often have you been here?”  
“About 5 times since freshman year.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. This is where I came for my 19th birthday.”  
“Well, do you want to play darts?”  
“Sure. Who’s better? The vampire or the Werewolf?”  
“Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the other when we back at the campus.”  
“I’m willing to take up that offer.”  
“Let’s go Petite Madame Loupe.”

Danny laughed, and bought ten darts. She handed five to Carmilla. She watched the dark haired vampire saunter over to the dart board. Danny followed and let Carmilla shoot the first dart which landed in the blue area. Danny tsked, and shot hers in the yellow zone. Danny told the score ‘8-4’. Carmilla smirked and practically flicked the dart into the yellow zone. She scoffed and watched Danny throw her dart into the red zone. Danny cocked her eyebrow up, saying the score again, ‘18-12’.

~

Danny climbed into the car, and kissed Carmilla. Carmilla pushed back and shot out her nails, clawing into the wolf’s jeans. Danny grabbed Carmilla’s wrists and pulled back. “Not yet. Back at my dorm.” Carmilla let out a slight whine and tried to kiss Danny again only to be denied. Danny drove to the back to the dorm, and led her girlfriend to her room. Carmilla followed quickly behind, locking the door behind her. She attacked Danny with a kiss, and forced Danny back onto the bed.

“Winner takes it all.” Carmilla whispered. She pushed out her fangs and nails and began tearing off Danny’s clothes. Carmilla kissed Danny’s clavicle and trailed her left hand down her thigh. The wolf growls a bit, but soon regains her bearings and stays still. Danny pulled her closer, but was soon chastised. The vampire kissed her again, and led her to the bed, letting Danny situate herself into a comfortable position. She moved her hand down to Danny’s center.

“Damnú.” Danny growled.

Carmilla smirked at the familiar word and pushed aside her underwear. Danny closed her eyes and kissed Carmilla’s neck. She bucked her hips up when her vampire pushed against her center. A Gaelic curse slipped through her lips again as Carmilla slipped two fingers in. Carmilla rubbed Danny’s clit with her thumb, making the girl under her quiver and shake. The ginger pulled herself up in Carmilla, resting her head on Carmilla’s right shoulder. Short growls formed in her throat, and she furrowed her brows. As she climaxed, Danny clenched her legs together and squeezed her now icy blue eyes even tighter. The vampire finished and kissed Danny until the ginger’s leg muscles stopped spasming. The two girls cuddled Carmilla’s hand still there.

“My hand.” Carmilla whispered.  
“Buartha, mo ghrá.” Danny smiled, unlocking her legs.  
“C’est bien.”

Danny looked down and kissed Carmilla, holding her jaw in her right hand. Her heart was beating hard, practically out of her chest. The vampire rested her head against Danny’s chest and listened to the sound of (semi-) humanity. Danny climbed on top, straddling her legs. She leaned down and kissed Carmilla, her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s head. Carmilla combed a hand through the fiery locks. Danny grabbed a blanket, and covered her and Carmilla as they cuddled.

“I love you Danny. So much.” Carmilla said.  
“I love you too.”  
“I’m sorry for all the heartache I caused you.”  
“Don’t worry, I forgive you.”

Danny pecked Carmilla on the forehead, and held Carmilla close as she slept off the alcohol. She then shifted to her Wolf form, her body warming up. Carmilla stayed awake, listening to her wolf’s heartbeat. She counted the thumps; they were like a low bass drum. She smiled and buried her face in Danny’s furry abdomen.  
~

Carmilla awoke to a wolf Danny, and smiled as she remembered the days during the Danny’s youth that they would dance and play fight. Danny was a lively spirit back then; she was kind, caring, free, nostalgic, and funny. She was full of life, never wanting to stay one place, constantly keeping Carmilla on her toes and ready for more. Carmilla smiled even more remembering the old her, the old Danny, the old times. But she remembered that those were so long ago that they were irrelevant. All that mattered was now, the present, this moment of Danny’s slumber, her sweet slumber.


	3. Waltz like it's 1698

1910- La Boum des Monstres

“I swear it must be thirty years.” Saoirse Lawrence told Mel.

“What? It hasn’t been that long. Only 25 years since Lucentio’s wedding.”

“It’s been longer. Lucentio’s son is older than that, ma’am. He’s thirty years old.”

“Are you really going to tell me that? His son was a minor only two years ago.”

As the two talked, they hadn’t noticed their enemy near them. “Who is the girl on the arm of that lucky knight over there?” Carmilla asked a serving man pointing to a tall redhead talking with some incubus.

“I don’t know, sir.”

“I can tell by her voice that this girl is a vampire.” Saoirse hissed, turning to her guard. “Get me my sword, boy.—What, does this peasant dare to come here with her face covered by a mask to sneer at and scorn our celebration? Now, by the honor of our family, I do not consider it a crime to kill her.”

“Why, what’s going on here, Saoirse ? Why are you so angry?”

“This girl is a vampire—our enemy. She’s a scoundrel who’s come here out of spite to mock our party.”

“Is it young Carmilla?”

“That’s her, that villainess Carmila.” She confirmed.

“Calm down. Leave her alone. She carries herself like a dignified lady, and, to tell you the truth, she has a reputation throughout France as a virtuous and well-behaved young woman. I wouldn’t insult her in my own house for all the wealth in this town. So calm down. Just ignore her. That’s what I want, and if you respect my wishes, you’ll look nice and stop frowning because that’s not the way you should behave at a feast.”

“It’s the right way to act when a villain like her shows up. I won’t tolerate her.” Saoirse huffed leaving the scene.

Saoirse glared at Carmilla who made her way to the red head. She greeted the young werewolf and complimented her. Danny smiled and held her hand out. “Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you’re offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.” Carmilla said watching as the girl blushed even more.

“Good pilgrim, you don’t give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.”

“Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?”

“Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with.” Danny said teasingly. 

She lead Carmilla outside behind the house, and checked around. Danny smiled, and let a growl roll in her chest, as she closed the gap in between them. She rested her hands on either side of Carmilla’s shoulders. Carmilla pushed back and cupped the ginger’s jaw in her hands. The Scot’s nails grew and she tore the vampire’s dress up the sides and shifted a hand under her dress. Carmilla’s breath hitched a bit, moving her hands to Danny’s shoulders. German curses and let her fangs shoot out. Danny retracted her nails, and put a hand down Carmilla’s undergarments. Carmilla kissed Danny’s neck scraping her fangs up and down her sternocleidomastoid. When she climaxed, Carmilla sunk her fangs into the ginger’s neck, sucking up the metallic liquid. Danny grunted, but held herself still as the vampire drank her mutated blood. The brunette licked the wound clean, and kissed Danny. The blue eyed girl smiled, and kissed the shorter girl just long enough to taste her own blood. Carmilla smiled began to laugh.

“Sorry Danny.” Carmilla said checking the Scottish girl’s neck.  
“It’s okay, I’ve had worse.”

~

Silas University- 2014

“Red?”  
“Yeah Vause?”  
“Ha ha… I really missed your voice.”  
“I missed your laugh.”  
Carmilla smiled and kissed Danny’s jaw. “How long were we together?”  
“13 years, maybe 14. Why?”  
“Just wondering.”  
“What are you planning?”  
“Nothing.” Carmilla smirked.

Danny leaned down and kissed Carmilla. She stood up, and walked over to her desk, continuing to correct her papers. Carmilla smiled and walked over to the radio and plugged in her iPhone. She turned on her punk rock music and lounged on the bed. Danny scoffed, but continued to correct the papers. Her girlfriend walked over and kissed her neck. Danny held her breath for a second, but continued on. She then lightly bit at Danny’s neck, and moved a hand to caress her thigh. Danny sighed and spun around to face Carmilla who was giving her the seduction eyes. She blushed and kissed Carmilla. The vampire unbuttoned Danny’s shorts and reached under her panties. “Fuck, Carm.” Danny whined, a high pitched noise sounding from her throat. She dragged her nails down her girlfriend’s spine and laughed a bit. Carmilla rubbed her outside of her panties. Danny cursed and dug her nails into Carmilla’s back. When she reached climaxed, Danny crushed her lips against Carmilla’s.

“I love you Danielle McLawrence.”  
Danny smiled and kissed Carmilla. “I love you too Mircalla.”


	4. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all the feed back. This is the last chapter for this series.

Carmilla stood still as Laura fixed her up for her date with Danny. Her roommate tucked a hair behind Carmilla’s ear and smiled at the vampire. They hugged and parted ways. Carmilla walked up to Danny’s dorm and brought her to her car. Danny kissed Carmilla, she pulled away and made a joke about a ‘new’ twilight. Carmilla drove to the restaurant. She kissed the wolf before exiting the car. They were seated and given their drinks. Carmilla had the Kärntner Kasnudeln while Danny ordered the Styrian Pot Roast. After they finished, Carmilla brought Danny to the lake where they usually went after their dates. Danny sat on the bench and snuggled into Carmilla as they watched the sun lower into the lake.

 

“Babe?” Carmilla asked standing up and pacing. “We’ve known eachother for 15 years and dated for 14. We’ve had our ups and downs but in the end, we’ve found each other and found love again.” Danny looked at Carmilla and nodded at what her girlfriend said. Carmilla went down on one knee and took out a dark blue box out of her coat. “Danielle McLawrence, will you marry me?”

Danny stared at Camilla and nodded, quickly pulling the younger girl in for a kiss. Carmilla broke off and put the ring on Danny’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts for a new series?


End file.
